


~Hello, old friend~ Din Djarin x F!Reader

by Wesson_inc1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Din Djarin, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Protective Din Djarin, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Soft Din Djarin, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Young Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesson_inc1/pseuds/Wesson_inc1
Summary: Y/N was orphaned when her family and childhood friend Din Djarin were killed, left alone in the world she started to develop strange abilities which she used to heal the people in her town until Moff Gideon found her.However, things change when the mondalorian who saved her is Din Djarin.Weekly updates- (Hopefully)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	1. Hello again

~“Come on!” The boorish boy called as he pushed the younger boy to the ground, he let out a yelp as he hit the floor. “Din! Fight back then!” Boorish kicked the boy again, Din jumped up and tried to tackle Boorish even though he had his arms around his waist Boorish just pushed Din on the top of his head and just like that he was on the ground again. 

Suddenly, you came charging from around the corner. Before Boorish could think you were punching and kicking, Boorish gave a mighty yell and went through with the tackle Din tried but actually got you to the floor. As he straddled her stomach, he landed a few punches; strong for little kids. Squealing, you grasped Boorish’s arm and bit it. As he yelped and cradled the bite, you pushed him from on top of you. Boorish stumbled to his feet and like a dog with his tail between his legs ran away. 

Giggling like a maniac, you sat up and raised your arms in victory. “Suck it!” You declared, while turning your head to Din who was still on the floor and gave him a thumbs up. “You’re always saving me!” He groaned while rising to his feet and walking over to you, letting out another laugh you looked up to him and smirked. Din weakly smiled at you while offering you a hand, “Well, one day-” You paused while being pulled to your feet, “You can save me too! Then we’re even Shorty!” 

“Promise?” He asked and while a cheerful yell you responded, “You bet on it!”~

Why am I dreaming about that now? Your check up with good old Doctor Pershing went as well as expected, you still were tried from the check up. Lightheaded and barely able to stand so curled up in the corner of the cell with your face facing the wall was the best to try to deal with the strange coldness that enveloped you. You would think that you would be used to this by now but apparently not. The sudden jolt that caused you to awake wasn’t your own doing but the door of the cell you were in suddenly opening. 

You grounded, the stormtroopers came charging in as you curled into a smaller ball trying to ignore the pain of the handcuffs around your wrists. As they suddenly pulled you up, still weak they just dragged you along the floor. Hanging your head, you let out groans of annoyance and hisses of pain when the stormtroopers hit you off something as they pulled you through doorways. 

Half aware, you were thrown on the floor again but this room was bigger than your cell and bustling with people which stopped their movement as you came in. “L/N.” A voice started, Moff Gideon “Y/N L/N.” Groaning, you tried to get up, your arm’s trembled but settled after a couple of seconds. “Gideon.” You said with a quiet scoff, “How may I-” 

You were cut off by a kick to your face, sent you to your back, gasping in surprise and running your tongue over the new cut of your lip or bruise you couldn’t tell yet. At least you felt more awake, yet your vision was still blurry then there was a foot stamping on to your stomach. Jolting your upper body up for a moment, but settled back to the ground. Two hits, the second one makes you feel like throwing up.

“How did you get a message to him?” He asked, didn’t sound mad but the foot pressed to your throat gave a different feeling. The pressure was enough to be uncomfortable but you still could take in air, raising your still chained hand you grasped his ankle. “W-What?” You sputtered out, coughing. Tasting the metallic taste of blood on your tongue. “I didn-” 

Gideon pressed his foot down harder, you began to struggle under his weight. “Don’t play coy with me, the mandalorian. L/N.” How did you contact him?” You couldn’t talk, let alone breath but you did manage to shake your head. Gideon pulled his leg up to let you breathe, so you instantly responded; “I didn’t. I don’t know any-” 

Foot back on your neck, while scoffing he knelt down so his face was closer to yours but still suffocating you. “Really? You don’t know your old best friend?” You couldn’t hear the rest of the sentence as the mix of tiredness from the doctor's “appointment”’ and the rather rudden beating caused you to pass out. A thick layer of darkness, a fogyness within your mind. 

~Din’s parents had informed yours that Din had fallen ill, so what do you do? Din’s mother had greeted you at the door, “Oh, hello dear.” She cooed while stroking the top of your head. Laughing, you asked to see Din and quickly offered to help care for him. “You don’t have to do that, your father would have my head if you get sick.” Din’s father explained while he helped his wife cook or prepare food, you were on your tiptoes and had your head and hands leaning on the side. “Please, I wanna help. Din’s my best friend!” You looked up to the couple with pleading eyes, even bounced on your toes a little bit. His father smiled and sighed while handing you a basket to give to Din and gesturing to his room. Giggling, you took it and with a little twirl head to his room. 

When you entered you just saw the mop of brown hair sticking out from the cover, and then you heard a few quiet cough’s. “Din.” You called out while approaching the bed with the basket, you sat on the end of the bed before you laid next to him but above the cover. “Y/N?” He murmured while turning over in the bed to face you, his beautiful brown eye looked miserably over to you. Turning from your back to your side, you showed him a cold cloth. Din closed his eyes as you dabbed it on his forehead, “When will you stop taking care of me?” He pitifully whined. 

Carefully dragging it down his face, as you responded; “When you are big and strong enough to care for yourself?” Din groaned in protest mumbling something about you getting sick, but you laughed again and patted his hair. “I’ll manage, I’ve got to take care of you!” He again groaned but turned his down into the pillow.

“You’re too sweet.”

Gently caressing his hair, you felt your cheeks get warmer while responding; “You love it, Shorty.”~

The next few days went slowly, still aching from the pain and mind groggy from confusion. What mandalorian? Why did he think you called one? 

Are you ok? Whatever abilities you possess allowed you to talk to another prisoner, his name was Grogu. He always talks about his father, you talk about Din or your family back home.

I’m ok kiddo, I think someone’s coming for you. A mandalorian.

Really?

Yep. Papa’s coming for you!

I’ll bring you with us!

Don’t worry about it, I’ll find a way out.

You won’t have to! Papa will help you.

Thank you Grogu.

Settling, you rested the rest of your body on the floor while trying to get some sleep but that plan was quickly foiled when there was a sudden jolt of the ship. Slamming you back into the wall behind you, yelping in surprise you tried to recover but another shake sent you flying forwards this time. Followed by red flashing lights and distant explosions. 

“What the-” You cursed while trying to stand up, the door to your cell slid open and you were expecting stormtroopers not Gideon. Instantly on high alert, you couldn’t do anything considering the hand cuffs. He gestured for you to follow, standing in place you stared him down gulping. Your feet refused to move but an explosion caused you to finally begin walking in front of him being guided by Gedion. “What’s going on?” You asked, slightly turning your head to him but a jab to your back caused you to walk faster. 

Pushed on by Gedion, you both arrived in an empty control room. As you came to a strop, you looked around nervously. Gedion kicked the back of your leg causing you to fall to your knees while grasping your hair and began dragging you over to the communication desk. You couldn’t do much but struggle and yelp as Gedion started pressing buttons on the desk, even began speaking into the mic on the desk.

“I see you got the asset Mando, but I’d like to make you an offer. Know the name, Y/N L/N?”

You started paying more attention when hearing your name, “w-what?”

“Well I know you do, say hi Y/N!” He said in a sickly sweet tone while withdrawing a blade on his hip, then dragging the blade across your chest, cutting through the fabric and skin blood soaking the remaining fabric. The pain caused you to let out a scream, Gedion let you scream through the mic after you stopped and hissed in pain Gedion threw you to the floor. 

“Want your friend to live? Bring me the accet.” 

It only took a few moments for Gedion’s guest to arrive, with the dark saber to your throat while holding you up. The door slid open, and standing in the doorway was what you expected a mandalorian. Gideon said he knows you, but for the life of you couldn’t remember meeting one. Gedion pulled you into his body while greeting the mandalorian, honestly you weren’t listening to them while trying to figure out an escape route. You did notice that Grogu wasn’t with him.

You slowly began raising your leg in the air, and suddenly threw your leg back and landed a kick on Gedion’s crotch. He groaned and the dark saber lowered just enough to cut your shackles with it, twirling around within his grasp you landed a punch on his jaw. As he recovered you backed off until you bumped into something, turning your head up. You were pressed against the mandalorian, Gideon went to slash down on you but the mandalorian shielded you with a beskar spear without thinking you reached for the mandalorian’s blaster on his belt and withdrew it.

Giedion backed away so you could only get a shot of his leg, now limping he continued to back away as Stormtroopers started to stream in from an entrance across the room. “Let’s go.” He said, you couldn’t recognize the voice due to the heavy voice modulator. As The stormtroopers began firing towards you, he grasped your hand and began running. You couldn’t help but run along with him, but as you ran you waited until you lost the stormtrooper’s to pull away from him.

“Who are you?” You asked through panting breaths, he stood in silence for a moment and you were getting more annoyed. You would have used your powers but he saved you so decided not to. He stepped towards you, you stepped back staring in the visor of the helmet. “Who- are you?” You furrowed your eyebrows, he continued to step closer until your back was against the wall and he was towering over you. 

“Guess I’m big enough to save you now.” That sentence came through slowly, your eyes slowly got wider as your mouth widened. You could feel your heart pick up in your chest, you slowly raised your hand and pressed it against his chest feeling the cold baskar armour while you other one raised and pressed against the cheek of the helmet. 

“Din?” You whispered, “Djarin?”

He slowly nodded before saying in a just a quiet tone, “Hey, Y/N.”


	2. ~Welcome Back~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in reading a fanfic where Din didn't end up a mandalorian but the reader did? I'm curious.

You couldn’t believe it, Din’s here. Right there, he was alive. You’ve dreamt off meeting Din again, being able to touch him and hear his voice albeit that he was wearing a helmet but he was there. You could feel the tears prick at the corner of your eyes and a tremble in your lower lip, “You’re alive.” You pulled him down for a hug, wrapping your arms around his neck, pressing your face in the crook of his neck. You felt his arm’s wrap around your waist while you almost sobbed, “Din. I missed you so much.”

One of his hands left your waist to cup the back of your head, “I missed you.” He whispered. The armour felt cold against your body, Din’s body enveloped yours. You felt so small within his grasp, but you didn’t care. His touch was so gentle, as his thumb gently caressed the top of your head “Cyar'ika…” Nuzzling your nose into his neck while mumbling that, you don’t know what that means. When he finally let go of you, you instantly missed his touch as he grasped your hand and began pulling you along.

“Wait! Have you got Grogu?” You asked while tripping over your feet, even letting out a couple of yelps when almost falling over. Din slowed down for a second to pull you close again but this time he scooped you up in a bride carry, “Got him first.” He stated as he picked up speed while running down the halls, you again wrapped your arms around his neck trying to keep steady in his arms. 

There was a ship in the docking bay, it was filled with dead stormtroopers and the ship had an open door. However, as you approached the ship some kind of explosion had knocked you two over. You went flying out of Din’s arms and you rolled for a moment, a ringing sound filled your head with the very distant sound of yelling and blasting. “Masker-” You cursed as everything seemed to hurt, especially your bleeding chest, gasping quietly. Glancing to the direction of the explosion, the stormtroopers had some kind of large cannon. Din was recovering from the blast as well, the cannon began to fire up again.

Raising your hand in the air, you used your powers to not only stop the cannon from firing but sent the fire back and destroyed the cannon. You were tired enough anyway, but using them made you want to faint. Before you could recover, Din had scooped you up again and you guessed took you on to the ship as you had passed out.

Cara watched Din as he cared for Grogu and you, the ship was in hyperspace as Din tended to the wound on your chest. Although, Cara did notice that your cheeks were flushed as your clothing had to be cut and your shirt was hanging dangerously low on your chest. Little did you know, Din was feeling the same bashfulness but he thanked god that the helmet hid his shame. 

Grogu was sitting in your lap, sleeping even when Din finished caring for you and took him back. “How do you feel?” Din asked you while handing you a blanket which you hung over your shoulders. You lowered your body to the floor next to the chair Din was sitting on, the cold floor was surprisingly pleasant “Better than I have for a while.” Humming, you seemed to be in your own world as Din watched you face. 

It was strange, the last time he saw you, you two were children and the sudden jump from then to now was charring. When you were children he thought you were beautiful but now- Din didn’t think he’s seen anything more gorgeous. Although the faded bruises that lined your jaw bone and cut off your lip broke his heart so without thinking he reached down and used his index finger to turn your head over to him. Carefully caressing your injured lip with his thumb, “Did he do that to you?”

Din completely forgot Cara was there, but she wasn’t about to remind him of that. She was very interested in what was going to happen. You swore you stopped breathing while the beskar helmet stared down at you, you could feel the intense glare. “D- Mando, I’m fine.” You corrected yourself as you damn well remembered Cara was mere feet away. Feeling your cheeks flushed, you turned away from him. However, you looked back when hearing the quiet chirps of Grogu as he started to stirr. Although the thing din noticed was that he hated when you called him Mando, he seemed to love his name when you said it.

“Hello, kid.” Din said while Grogu rubbed his tired eyes, you reached towards him and gently rubbed the top of his head. Softly laughing while Grogu grasped one of your fingers. The pilot, Boba Fett was going to drop you, Din and Grogu on the planet you were living on as he no longer owned Din. 

Your planet was small and mostly covered in fields and forests, as the slave 1 parked in one of these fields. You were the first to leave the ship, while as Din gathered his belongings Cara carefully watched him. “Did you two date?” she suddenly asked, startling Din. He glanced over to her and stared at her for a few moments before sharply stating, “No.” Scoffing slightly, Cara asked if he was sure? Again Din declared that you hadn’t. She clearly didn’t believe him but didn’t ask anything more.

Standing in the field, you two watched the slave 1 begin to fly away. You and Grogu were waving as they flew off, when the ship finally disappeared from view you happily twirled around to face up a hill. “My home is a short walk away!” You explained as you started walking up it, but stopped after a second to look back to Din. You two were in silence while Din looked up at you, you couldn’t help but laugh at the view.

A big scary mandalorian standing in a knee high grass field with a child in his arm, only made the stranger by the orange glow highlighting his armour from the sunrise behind you. While you smiled and admired the view you didn’t realise that Din was admiring a view of his own. The glow of the sunrise had highlighted your silhouette with a golden glow, you looked like an angel and Din couldn’t help but stare. This all felt like a dream, not only had he got his son back but found the girl from his childhood that he was in lov-

“Come on then or do you need me to hold your hand like when we were kids?” You teased while reaching out your hand for him, laughing as he began walking up the hill. About to lower your hand, you gasped as Din actually took you hand with his free one. As he approached you, you couldn’t help but your mind began to wonder. He’s so big, built nothing like the little boy you knew. The shadow he cast over wasn’t scary not to you at least, but rather comforting. “The years have treated you well, looks wise at least.” He said, his modulated voice sent shivers up your spine. 

“I hope the same is true for you.” You said, gently squeezing his hand. A single thought quickly shot through your mind that startled you, “If you weren’t wearing that helmet I would kiss you.” You thanked god you didn’t say that aloud. Although the helmet was doing something for you but you would even admit that to anyone.

“Y/N?” Called a voice from across the field, Din cursed quietly to himself as you turned away to look at whoever called your name. Standing a far distance away was a blonde human, she had a large backpack filled with wood on her back. Your expression shifted to a shocked one when you realised who was calling after you, “Adora?” you gasped. The woman across the field dropped the wood she was carrying and started a mad dash across the field which made you start your own. Din gently increased his grip on your hand as you pulled yours from his, he didn’t even notice that he was doing it. He watched as when you and this Adora basically tackled each other, laughing you two hell into the grass disappearing from view. 

You let out a yelp of pain as you and Adora hit the ground, so quickly topped off you as you gently touched your chest however she did move to cup your cap with her hands. “You’re alive!” She squealed as tears began to pour from her eyes, you tried to talk but her hands squished your face. “We thought Gideon killed you.” She cried, her head dropping and landing on your thighs. Laughing through the tears in your eyes, you patted her head trying to soothe her crying but that seemed to make her cry more. Panicking slightly, you pulled her face back up to yours while saying; “Come on, cry baby.” 

It took a little while for Adora to calm down, when she did you were the first to stand up. Adora let out a little hiccup as she wiped her eyes trying to get the tears up. Finally she noticed Din, Adora gave him a confused look as your hands fell into yours. “Who’s this fella?” She asked as you turned to Din, giving him a pleasant sime. “This is Mando, he saved me.” You explained, ignoring some key facts, but Adora asked another question this time about the child in Din’s arms. “Who’s this little guy?” She asked as Grogu curiously watched her.

Adora took your hand and began to pull you alone while saying everyone missed you, on instinct you gestured for Din to follow you which he did but kept a distance. Approaching a large house, Din noticed the two small children playing in the patch of grass that was trimmed, Adora called out for the children. They looked up and instantly they cheered and rushed forward, smiling you knelt down and opened your arms for an embrace. Crashing against your body, you winced in pain but didn’t let that one. 

Ciri, the young girl quickly began to play with your hair as you started to stand up with her in your arms while the young boy Eren held your hand. You constantly looked back to Din while walking into the house, giving him a sweet smile. Ciri also glanced back to Din, nervously waving and smiling at him. Getting out a quiet chuckle, Din waved back at her so did Grogu then Ciri noticed him and let out a gasp. “Hello.” She quietly whispered.

“Iris! Guess who’s back?” Adora called out into the house, the children repeating the same thing. The group had stopped in a living room, Din ending up standing by you. Walking down a set of stairs was an old woman, pushing a staff along the floor, Din guessed that she was blind, that fact was also helped by the milky white colours of her eyes. Din watched you cheerful expressions soften slightly while carefully lowering Ciri to the ground, you approached the women. 

“Hello Gran-gran.” You cooed while taking the woman’s free hand, Iris didn’t react much but did smile and gently tapped her forehead against yours. Iris wasn’t a woman of many words so this was the most affectionate she would be. “Welcome home sweetheart.” Then something happened that startled Din, Iris turned her to face him still with her hand within yours she walked over to him. 

“There’s a spare room for you and your son to stay in.” 

You could tell Din was confused by the complete silence, so you gently explained that “Iris is mildly telepathic but it only affects the person she’s touching.” You paused for a second while Eren and Ciri began to guide Iris to another room, leaving you Din and Adora in the room alone. The silence was too uncomfortable for you so you said that you should show Din to his room, Din followed you as you showed him around the house. After a while you showed him to the room he would be staying in, the room was simple and you playfully dropped down to the bed.

Crossing your leg over the other, as you looked up to him. “God, I need sleep.” You said while watching Din put Grogu down next to you, and the green child reached out for you. Quietly giggling, you pulled Grogu on to your lap. “You got a good kid, Din.” He was silent as he approached you, there it is. His name coming from your lips, he could listen to it forever; you fondly stared down at the child as you lovingly stroked his large ears. He eventually sat down next to you, both of you watched Grogu. After a second, you glanced back up to Din. You were unsure if his eyes were on you due to his helmet being tilted down but it didn’t matter as the smile still spread across your face. It was warm, fond and made Din’s heart face as he was looking at you.   
Din slowly reached up your face, again cupping your face. You jumped slightly but quickly melted against his touch, despite the gloves on his hands they felt warm. Closing your eyes, you hummed and mumbled something inaudible to him. 

“Thank you for saving me, Shorty.”


	3. ~Stop ganging up on me!!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is basically Y/N being thirsty for Din while Adora making fun of her and kinda smut? (Does it count if it's daydreaming?)

Maker, you woke up sweaty and hot. Gently gasping, you blot up right in your bed with a hand pressed against your chest. Feeling the rapid heartbeats beneath your fingers, drawing in one long inhale you pressed your legs together trying to calm the heat the felt coming from them. Dirty dreams? You never get thoses, but this was made infantly worse but who the dream was about- Din Djarin mandalorian get up and all.

You could almost feel the sensation of his gloved hands running up your naked body, gliding over every nook and cranny of your body. His body pressed against yours, you could feel him all round you but you couldn’t see as darkness coated the surroundings. You guessed that was the case so Din didn’t have to wear the helmet. You could remember the feeling of his lip’s locked with yours, the vibrations of his moans tickling them or were they yours? Honestly you couldn’t tell, his lip’s would trail down your neck, down your chest; All the while mumbling pet names. 

“Sweet girl~”

You could hear your own response, it was just a soft whine and a single word; “Fuck- Ahh.”

That when you woke up, it was the first night you had spent back home. However, when you woke up the sun hadn’t come up yet. There was a strange contrast between the cold night air and your body which felt like it was burning up. You still hadn’t recovered when you climbed out of bed, your legs trembled slightly as you walked to find some clothing then shoes. You needed to do something, anything to get rid of the adrenaline rush.

A few hours later, Din was awoken by a gentle knock on his door. Walking around the bed, Din slowly opened the door to spot the blonde he had met the day before. Adora still looked half asleep while she talked, “Breakfast is down staries, Iris said you can eat up here.” She said in a half mumble while rubbing her tried eyes. About to turn away, Adora added a question; “Have you seen Y/N? She’s not in her room.” Din hadn’t seen you so that's what he told Adora, she sighed and mumbled something which Din couldn’t hear before she began to way to the dining room. Grogu likes to eat with the two young children so Din thought he would bring him down.

He heard Ciri first, her and Eren were talking amongst themselves but chirped up when seeing Din gave him a wave. “Good morning Mando!” Eren said through a mouth full of food, which Iris scolded for. Hopping from her stool, Ciri trotted over to Mando and stretched her arms out for Grogu. “Be careful.” Din said quietly while he reached down to the girl, in response she said in almost a whisper; “I will.” He stayed knelt down as Ciri cradled the child in her small arms, she glanced at Din seeming to want to ask something. “Can I touch your armour?” She asked, with a nervous smile. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he nodded, Ciri smiled and reached down with her free arm towards the shoulder plate.

You were slightly out of breath as you entered the house, everyone was probably awake so you weren’t very careful while coming through the house. Turning into the dining room, you stopped to admire the sight. Din was knelt down next to Ciri while she gently ran her thumb over the signet, after a second she stopped when spotting you standing by the door. “Y/N!” Ciri exclaimed. The sight of Din being with Ciri made your heart feel warm, but before you could say much Adore who was eating at the table spoke up. 

“Where were you?” She asked as you bagan to approach the table, walking past the still crotched Din. Carefully not trying to bump into him, you let you hand glide over his shoulder, the sudden but gentle touch made him jump slightly which did not go unnoticed by Adora. “Went on a walk.” You explained, a hand on Ciri’s shoulder guiding her and Grogu back to the table, rising to his feet Din watched you pick the children up and put them on seats. Din quickly gathered a plate of food before retreating back to his room.

“Mando seems nice.” Adora declared, you stared down at your plate when responding with a soft “He is.” Adore let out a snicker, garnering a giggle from Eren which you weren't really paying attention to even when Adore spoke again not even bothering to hide her amusement; “You know- I don’t know what it is, but he’s very attractive” Again you response very casual and truthful; “It’s the armour.” The way you said it made Adora burst it to laughter, she found it funny how quickly you said it absolutely no hesitation. Her cackling made you actually pay attention, blushing when realising what you said.

“‘It’s the armour’!” She repeatedly while slapping her leg, you reached across the table swatting at her. Ciri and Eren cheering you on, even Grogu was laughing but everyone was silenced by Iris scolding them “We are at breakfast, keep Y/N’s love off the table.” Adora tried to stifle a giggle as you crossed your arms in protest, again Adore repeated under her breath ‘It’s the armour.’ while you cursed under your breath something about choking Adora out. 

“What’s hot about the armour?” Eren asked innocently, still thought a mouth full of food. You tried to ignore his words while wiping the crumbs from his cheeks while saying not to eat with food in his mouth full. “I dunno, what is it about the armour. Y/N?” Adore winked at you, feeling your cheeks burn you tried not to give her a reaction. “Would the helmet stay on during-” Adore mocking statement was interrupted by Iris swatting Adora’s arm. “Adora, please not at the table!”

Seemingly on cue, Din came back into the room with an empty plate. Seeing him made your face flush and avoid eye contact as much as possible. “Enjoy the food?” Adore asked, Din nodded and muttered a thank you. “Hey, Gran Gran.” Adora started again, “Mando and Y/N have been stuck up in the house for a while, how about they go down to town. We need some shopping?” 

I’m going to kill you. You thought to yourself while glaring at the blonde's shit eating expression, Iris’s eyebrow raised clearly aware of Adora’s meddling and apparently approving of it as she responded that; “That would be a great idea.” I hate every single one of you, eh at least Grogu well be there. Eren raised a hand as directly asked Din if Grogu could stay behind as him and Ciri wanted to play with him. 

Son of a bitch.

Din glanced over to you, you assumed for a form of approval. Sighing, you tried to smile through embarrassment. “I suppose that’s fine, although we don’t have to leave Grogu behind-” You said but Din said that Grogu could stay here for the day. So it would just be the two of you, great. You’ve barely recovered from the- dream and the teasing from Adore has done nothing to ease the feeling. “We’ll get going soon.” You nodded, the thought of being alone with him hadn’t freaked you before but now. It made your heart pound in your chest. 

The town near the house wasn’t a long walk away, but the path was an unsteady rock and gravel so you were hyper focused on your footing, so Din had to speak a little louder when he tried to get your attention “Y/N?” You looked up but remained silent waiting for the rest of his words, “Are you sick?” His question caused you to do a double take, even mumbling a quiet ‘pardon’? He stopped walking and gestured for you to come closer, a little confused you got closer. 

You watched Din slowly pull off one of his gloves and much to your surprise placed his bare hand on your cheek. OH MY GOD, you felt like a hormonal teenager. It’s his bare hand? Why does he have an affect on you? Why do you want to jump his bones right here on the path? You clenched your fist’s as he tried to talk to you but you weren't paying attention as your dream from the night before flashed through your mind again.

“Sweet girl~”

“Y/N are you ok, you’re burning up.”

“I’m ok!” You declared while pulling away from him without any other words before to rush down the path but in your panic tripped. Falling forward, you outstretched your arms to catch yourself but something caught you. You couldn’t help but hold your breath when realising that the thing that caught you was Din. His arms were wrapped around your waist and hips. Your back was pressed against his chest, “Be careful.” He said while you mind began running at 20 miles an hour. Yet said the dream flashed through your mind, you wish you could forget that dream. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You whispered quietly as you turned around within his grasp, so your chest was very close to his.

“Thanks-” You spoke again. It was quiet, soft and almost hesitant. He watched you through the visor of the helmet, you wished you could tell what he was thinking the lack of facial expression did not make it better. “Can I ask you something?” You mumbled and Din’s only acknowledgement was a tiny nod. “What does Cyar'ika mean?”

Silence.

Complete silence.

“You said it when you rescued me, but I don’t know what it-”

“It could mean multiple things, darling, sweetheart or-” He paused for a moment, “Beloved.”

Silence again, but on your side this time. Shocked into silence, it reminded you that Din’s hands had rested on your hips. You couldn’t help but glanced down to your feet, unable to keep eye contact. The feeling of giddiness and embarrassment caused a giggle to escape your lips as you leaned you head forward. Your forehead pressed against the chest peace of the helmet, “Heheh, Din Djarin. You- hahah.” You weren't sure what to say but Din apparently thought of something to say.

“Close your eyes.”


	4. ~Lights out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This chapter contains smut~
> 
> (This chapter is shorter because I've been very busy with exams so enjoy my attempt at smut. The next chapter will be longer)

“Pardon?” You uttered still with your eyes still pinned on the floor, inhaling slowly you let out a shuddering exhale. One of his hands left your hips and landed on your cheek, still with your head angled down. “Close your eyes.” He repeated, you hand trembled slightly as you raised it. After a moment or two, you placed the hand over your eyes. 

After you did, you felt Din’s hand leave your cheek but moved to your chin. Using his index finger and thumb to tilt your head up, you felt his other hand leave your side but you weren't sure where it went. However, you did hear the sound of metal hitting the floor. It was heavy, and hollow sounded like a- helmet. A helmet? A helmet!

“Din?” You whispered, but quickly went silent when you felt hot breath brush against your lips. He hovered there longer enough for you to become desperate. Even quietly whispering “Please.” You didn't even realise that you said anything until you heard the quiet chuckle from Din. 

It felt like an eternity until you felt his lips press against yours, warm. That’s what you thought first, then a hand was back on your hip and the hand on your cheek trailed to cup the back of your head. Pushing your face into his more, you tilting your head in response to deepen his kiss. Wrapping your arm around his neck and shoulders, you could feel his stubble grace against your arm. Hundreds of images began to run through your mind, all of Din. Half of them were filthy. 

As the kiss became more intense, you couldn’t help but lift your leg up and hook it around his own hip. You couldn’t help the whine that escaped your mouth as Din’s began to nibble on your bottom lips. Holding your thigh in place, your hand that covered your eyes moved to run through his hair. The pain from his teeth faded when he stopped and gently sucked on your lip to soothe it. 

“Sweet, sweet girl.” He breathed, you two only stopped to breath still with your eyes closed. The pet name just riled you up more. You slowly drug your arm from his shoulders back to your body and cover your mouth. Your expression of shock made Din chuckle again, “Wait, keep your eyes close.” You listened to him, as he pulled away from but only for a moment. You guessed he was getting his helmet off the ground. Din unhooked your leg from his hip, but kept his hand on you while the other hand grabbed the helmet. 

Before he put the helmet back on, Din planted a loving kiss of your cheek. “You can open now.” You hesitated before you did so, staring down the basker helmet still feeling your heart pounding in your chest, you were unsure of what to say. “What did Iris want us to get from town?” Din asked, his usual demnor returned as if he hadn’t just made you weak at the knees and extremely turned on. “I’ll remember when we get there.” You hadn’t been flustered in a while and you’ve forgotten anything that happened the morning before. 

Din chuckled as you placed a hand on his chest to balance yourself, you exhaled that sounded more like a growl and frowned at him; “You should of done this at the house, I would of jumped your bones-” You huffed, this time you had Din shocked into silence. When you noticed this so you playfully winked, more trying earned a little bit of confidence back. However, that was completely shattered when Din leaned down and whispered in your ear; “I’ll hold you to that.”

Mackers, that man will be the death of you… 

Adore wasn’t the motherly type so chasing two normal children was stressful enough but adding the force wielding child was just adding to it. The whole day was a mess, when the sun was setting and she spotted you and Mando coming up the hill back to the house, carrying supplies for a week. “Hello, Lovebir-” She called out but the teasing quickly simmered down when noticing that Din had a hand resting on your lower back but dropping it when spotting her standing by the house. 

“We’ve got everything!” You greeted while approaching Adora, who reached out for one of the bags you were carrying. You offered a meek smile as the trio walked in the house, you barely dodged the kids as they ran around. Eren was carrying Grogu and Ciri was crashing them but when they spotted Din, the girl ran up to him and tugged at his cape. “Hey, Hey! Mando!” She squealed while rocking on the ball’s of her feet, you smiled while taking the bag Din was holding so he could kneel down to her.

“Could Grogo sleep in Eren and my room tonight?” She put on her best puppy dog eyes, and most charming smile. Din pretended to think about it, after a second he shrugged; “Sure, kid. Why not?” Eren cheered, while Ciri jumped in place and thanked him. As Din listened to Ciri explain what they did today, you and Adore spoke. “You seem happier.” She cooed, nudging your arm playfully. Gently laughing, you responded that “I am.” After a second Adore turned her head slightly to whisper in your ear, “Anything interesting happen?” Glancing back to Din before you responded, “Nothing much, just made some plans for later tonight.” Your words were followed by a wink, Adore gasped quietly and muttered a quiet; “No-kriffing-way.” 

Turning fully back, you playfully asked mostly directed to the kids; “Have you left Mando and I some food?” Ciri jokily crossed her arms and cheered. “Yep!” and when you smiled at her she and Eren looked between each other then giving you a prideful smile. Ruffling the two kids heads, you said they should head to their room. It’s bound to be their bedtimes soon, you even planted a kiss on Grogu’s forehead. The child made a happy squeal before the children took off for their rooms. Leaving you, Din and Adore in the room but Adore quickly left after a pat on your back and a playful; “Be safe kids.” 

As you watched Adore leave the room, you could feel Din’s eyes watch your back. When the sound of the receding footsteps could no longer be heard, the silence was almost uncomfortable until the footsteps were replaced by Din’s approaching ones.You were about to turn around when you felt Din’s arms wrap around your shoulders. Even as children, Din was always a cuddle bug so it was nice to see this side of him. 

“Mine or yours?” He asked while pulling you closer into his chest, a little confused you maneuvered within his arms so you were facing him. “Mine or yours?” You repeated, snaking your arms up his chest and settling them on his shoulders so you waited for him to speak again. You heard a quiet chuckle crack through the helmet before he spoke, “Who's room am I going fuck you in?” 

Kriff me, you thought as his words shook you to your core. Heat quickly built up in your face, and between your legs much to your discomfort. No sound escaped your lips as the words seemed to catch in your throat, you eventually let out a enough laugh again a nervous one before saying rather hesitantly “Yours. Please.”

Chuckling again, he gestured towards the door of the room; “Ladies first.” 

Maker...Your thoughts were racing while walking toward Din’s room, aside from the blood running in your ears all you could hear was the thudding footsteps of Din behind you. Resting a hand on your chest, you felt your heart pounding under your fingertips. When reaching the door, your hand grasped the handle and opened the door. Walking into the room, you let go of the handle letting Din close the door behind you. Keeping your back to Din, you were unsure what to do starting to mess with the hem of your shirt.

“Now what-” You started to speak before quickly went silent when your vision went completely dark despite your eyes being wide open the surprise masked the sound of Din’s helmet being placed to the side. The fabric around your head was safely secured, Din rested a hand on your hip. Feeling a hot breath brush against your neck, on instinct your head leant to the side exposing your neck. Lips pressed against your neck, you jolted in surprise and let out a breath.

Din planted scattered up and down your neck, while his hand ran all over your body. His mouth stopped every so often and marked your skin with hickeys, even playfully biting your neck. You felt his hand trance down your stomach and linger just above your crotch, his other hand went up your stomach and cupped your breast. Your own hands didn’t know where to go so you reached up one hand holding his shoulder and the other one cupped the back of Din’s head.

Din’s hand began to drop and slide under your pants then underwear, he couldn’t help but smirk at the quiet gasp that escaped your lips and the feeling of you pushing against him. “You’re so pretty.” He murmured in your ear, “You’re already wet.” His finger began to circle your harded clit, Din felt your hand pull his hair. Your quiet gasps turned to moan as his finger slipped inside your soaked core. One finger at first. “Din.” You whined as your head fell back and rested on his shoulder.

Pulling his finger in and hot, Din felt your body writhe against him and your voice came out in quiet whines and gasps. Another finger joined the first one and picked up speed, at the quickened pace your whines very quickly turned into loud moans. Oh maker, a pressure was building in your stomach. How are you cumming so soon? “Shit-” You cursed, you sounded borderline angry as you pushed your body on his hand. “Sweet girl, you gonna cum?” Din cooed, he placed his hand on your stomach to keep you up right as your thigh clenched around his hand.

“Do it.” He commanded.

“Din!” You gasped, as your whole body began to shiver while your head flew back and rested on Din’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but chuckle as your moans slowly trickled out, into a quiet laugh; “I’m wearing all of my clothes, and you made me cum.” You pressed the side of your against his, feeling the stubble brush against your cheek. It would seem that the high of it caused the words you’ve wanted to say to actually slip from your lips.

“I love you.”

Shit-


End file.
